


Scaredy Cat   [rough translation]

by lillie_pyoon



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Attempt at Humor, B.A.P as students, Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters, Translation, an actual cat is mentioned like once, and theres Mochii too!!, daejae - Freeform, im gonna regret this, mamamoo cameo, translating to a language you are not even fluent in is a terrible idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillie_pyoon/pseuds/lillie_pyoon
Summary: "You're still too young to be afraid of love"Where Youngjae gets scared constantly and Daehyun falls in love with the same ease.[This is a translation of my own work, originally posted in spanish on Wattpad. I can't promise the translation will be 100% accurate because it won't; there will be some mistakes, feel free to point them out so I can correct them. If you know spanish and want to read the story in the original language, you can read it here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/115213589-scaredy-cat-%E2%9C%BE-daejae ]





	Scaredy Cat   [rough translation]

Youngjae didn't understand how people could watch such movies for fun.  
The whole film consisted in awkward silences, sudden jumpscares, screams, an empty story that made no sense, and even if it was that pathetic, it scared the hell out of him! For short, he hated anything that caused him fear.

He couldn’t help but jump a bit when the murderer appeared out of the blue once again, even if it was pretty obvious that he would do that. Youngjae covered himself to the head with the bed sheet, getting embarrassed despite being in the privacy of his well-lit bedroom, in the middle of a pillow barricade that he built as he watched the movie.  
He wanted to punch himself in the face for getting scared so easily, and he would have done that, if he wasn’t so busy screaming in total horror every five minutes.

It was really frustrating.

That’s why for his whole life he would rather watch realistic movies with an interesting plot, strategy video games over the horror ones, and in general, anything that made him happy instead of giving him nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned it in the summary, but just in case I'm making it clear again.  
> English is NOT my first language and I still struggle with it, but here I am, trying something I will probably regret later.   
> I'm translating my own fanfiction, that I originally wrote in spanish and published on Wattpad. Anyways, since there is going to be a lot of grammar mistakes, feel free to comment and correct me so I can make a better translation, it would help me a lot <3  
> I hope it isn't as bad as I think so you can enjoy this fanfic.


End file.
